Paint Me
"Paint Me" (칠해줘) - особый сингл MAMAMOO. Он был выпущен 4 января 2018 года в качестве "вступления" к проекту "4 Seasons, 4 Colours". Позднее песня была включена в шестой мини-альбом группы Yellow Flower. Список треков #"Paint Me (칠해줘)" - 3:38 #"Paint Me (칠해줘) (Inst.)" - 3:38 Текст Сола, Мунбёль, Хвиин, Хваса Корейский= 한 겹 두 겹 칠해져 가네 여기저기 새겨져 가네 계속 나를 칠해줘 White 네가 없던 그때의 나는 캔버스처럼 새하얬었지 외롭긴 했지만 평화롭던 일상 그랬지 항상 Yellow 네가 내게 문득 찾아 왔을 때 어느샌가 내 마음속 가득히 봄을 닮은 온기들이 채워졌어 꽤 자연스레 한 겹 두 겹 칠해져 가네 물감처럼 여기저기 새겨져 가네 문신처럼 네가 스친 자리마다 다른 색의 기억이 덧칠되고 있는걸 차츰차츰 짙어져 가네 까만 밤처럼 계속 나를 칠해줘 더 많은 추억들로 어서 나를 칠해줘 너만의 향기들로 지울 수 없게 해줘 너 아닌 누구도 내 맘속에 그려지지 못하도록 Red 날 뜨겁게 안던 그 순간 화산처럼 터져버렸던 my heart 붉은 자욱이 남았어 내 맘에 아직 따뜻해 Blue 너 때문에 처음 울었던 날도 깊일 알 수 없는 바다 속처럼 아주 파랗게 그려져 버렸는걸 Do you remember 한 겹 두 겹 칠해져 가네 물감처럼 여기저기 새겨져 가네 문신처럼 네가 스친 자리마다 다른 색의 기억이 덧칠되고 있는걸 차츰차츰 짙어져 가네 까만 밤처럼 계속 나를 칠해줘 더 많은 추억들로 어서 나를 칠해줘 너만의 향기들로 지울 수 없게 해줘 너 아닌 누구도 내 맘속에 그려지지 못하도록 까맣게 더 까맣게 변해버려도 괜찮아 우리만의 memories 자꾸자꾸 진해져 가네 espresso처럼 그래 또 덧칠해줘 널 멈추지 말아줘 네가 없인 난 의미 없어 가득가득 채워줘 빈자리는 없게 해줘 너만이 내 유일한 화가 |-|Романизация= Han gyeop du gyeop chilhaejyeo gane Yeogijeogi saegyeojyeo gane Gyesok nareul chilhaejweo White nega eobtteon geuttaeye naneun Kaenbeoseucheoreom saehayaeseotji Oerobgin hhaetjiman pyeonghwarobdeon ilsang Geurhaetji hangsang Yellow nega naege mundeuk chaja wasseul ttae Eoneusaenga nae maeumsok gadeukhi Bomeul dalmeun ongideuri chaeweojyeosseo Kkwae jayeonseure Han gyeop du gyeop chilhaejyeo gane mulgamcheoreom Yeogijeogi saegyeojyeo gane munshincheoreom Nega seuchin jarimada dareun saege Gieogi deoschildoego inneungeol Chacheumchacheum jiteojyeo gane kkaman bamcheoreom Gyesok nareul chilhaejweo Deo maneun chueokdeullo Eoseo nareul chilhaejweo Neomane hyanggideullo Jiul su eopsge haejweo Neo anin nugudo nae mamsoge Geuryeojiji mothadorok Red nal tteugeopge andeon geu sungan Hwasancheoreom teojyeobeoryeotteon my heart Bulkeun jaugi namasseo Nae mame ajik ttatteushae Blue neo ttaemune cheoeum ureotteon naldo Gipil al su eomneun bada sokcheoreom Aju parake geuryeojyeo beoryeonneungeol Do you remember Han gyeop du gyeop chilhaejyeo gane mulgamcheoreom Yeogijeogi saegyeojyeo gane munshincheoreom Nega seuchin jarimada Dareun saege gieogi deoschildoego inneungeol Chacheumchacheum jiteojyeo gane Kkaman bamcheoreom Gyesok nareul chilhaejweo Deo maneun chueokdeullo Eoseo nareul chilhaejweo Neomane hyanggideullo Jiul su eopsge haejweo Neo anin nugudo nae mamsoge Geuryeojiji mothadorok Kkamage deo kkamage byeonaebeoryeodo gwaenchana Urimane memories Jakkujakku jinhaejyeo gane espresso cheoreom Geurae tto deoschilhaejweo Neol meomchuji marajweo Nega eopshin nan uimi eopseo Gadeukgadeuk chaeweojweo Binjarineun eopsge haejweo Neomani nae yuilhan hwaga |-|Английский= One layer, two layers, getting painted Here and there, getting engraved Keep painting me White, me without you back then I was white as a canvas I was lonely But it was peaceful, always Yellow, when you suddenly came to me Suddenly, in my heart A spring-like warmth Came inside, naturally One layer, two layers, getting painted like watercolors Here and there, getting engraved like a tattoo Every spot you pass by gets colored Wth a different color memory Thicker and thicker, like the black night Keep painting me With more memories Hurry and paint me With only your scent So it can’t be erased So no one else but you Can draw in my heart Red, the moment you hotly hugged me My heart exploded like a volcano A red mark is left in my heart, It’s still warm Blue, the first time I cried because of you Like an ocean with an unknown depth It was drawn so blue Do you remember? One layer, two layers, getting painted like watercolors Here and there, getting engraved like a tattoo Every spot you pass by gets colored With a different color memory Thicker and thicker, Like the black night Keep painting me With more memories Hurry and paint me With only your scent So it can’t be erased So no one else but you Can draw in my heart It’s alright if it turns blacker and blacker Our memories It’s getting thicker and thicker, like espresso Still, keep painting me Don’t stop Without you, it’s pointless Fill me up So there’s no empty spaces Only you are my painter Ссылки на видео * Клип * Тизеры: Хваса / Хвиин / Сола / Мунбёль * Съемки клипа * Интервью en:Paint Me Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:MAMAMOO Категория:Релизы 2018 г. Категория:Синглы 2018 г.